


There's No Deserving a Happy Ending

by Kunabee



Series: Happy Endings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Death, self-depreciation, there's some serious depression here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunabee/pseuds/Kunabee
Summary: They are so bright, and Chara is... Chara is not.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk & Asriel
Series: Happy Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808395
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	There's No Deserving a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> me: "i should work on my ongoing projects"  
> also me: "nah i'd rather write a one shot from chara's POV"

They are so, so bright.

It's the kind of bright you can get lost in, find shelter in. They are a flashlight, their SOUL calling people home.

They _are_ home.

And Chara...

Chara is the worthless tagalong. The fuckup. The mistake. Born a mistake, fell a mistake, lived and died and lived again as a mistake. Frisk just wanted a happy ending, and now...

It feels strange, having a body again. It's _their_ body, too; not Frisk's, the times they stole it. They don't know what to do, the parasite leeching off of the person everyone loves. And who wouldn't love Frisk? They were so _bright_.

They're fourteen years old now - fourteen and something-hundred years old - but they still crawl into Asriel's bed and press against his fur like they always have. He turns in his sleep and hugs them. He used to wake up, but... well, coming back from being a SOULless flower changes people, they guess.

Frisk is in another room. Frisk is ten now - ten and something-thousand repeats of the same day - and they mostly sleep in their own bed. Sometimes, though, it's all three of them curled up together because the nightmares and the past are too much.

Sometimes Sans ends up in the pile, too. He can't understand things in the way the three kids can - what it's like to have the **power** and what it is to abuse it - but he has the same fears. That it'll all end, that nothing will be fixed, that this isn't permanent...

Sometimes Sans can't stand to look at any of the three, and they can't stand to look at him. They have sins crawling on their back: sins never committed, sins committed a thousand times, it doesn't matter. Not when they can just RESET.

Chara reaches out their hand, strokes their half of the button - half an 'S' and an 'ET'. They can press down, but nothing will happen unless Frisk has pressed their half.

They've never pressed down, just in case.

Asriel stirs in his sleep, and Chara sighs as they settle back down, roll onto their back. Toriel's house doesn't have laughter like she wanted. It has silent, stoic kids. Kids who are too hurt and who should be adults and should be dead and should...

...should have made better choices.

They are so, so bright. What kind of person gives up their SOUL so that other people have a chance? The deal Frisk made long ago - Chara would help them recreate the world if they gave up their SOUL - had long been forgotten.

The SOUL burned in thirds, now: Frisk, Chara, Asriel. Murderers. Killers.

Kids.

Asriel with a temper, Asriel with a sarcastic streak that he _had_ to have learned from Chara.

Chara who was tempered, emotional, who actually cried these days, because they learned from Asriel too.

And Frisk...

Lost little bright light who wanted a happy ending.

"Stop."

The word is made by fingers in their face, and Frisk crawls up beside them, squishing them against Asriel without any care. Chara sighs, rolling their eyes.

They feel like home. Like the little sibling Chara was supposed to have.

And - and maybe Chara isn't a parasite. Because they're loved, somehow, ridiculously, by people who are so much better than them. By people who understand and people who can _never_ understand. Chara lets out another long-suffering sigh, and Frisk pinches their sides and -

Maybe Chara deserves the happy ending, too.


End file.
